The subject matter herein relates generally to electronic devices with switch mechanisms mounted to circuit boards.
Circuit boards have many applications, including use in electronic devices for controlling operations of the electronic device. Some electronic devices use switch mechanisms for the controls of the electronic device. The switch mechanisms are mounted to the circuit board and are presented at a user input of the electronic device, where the switch mechanisms may be actuated by a user. For example, some electronic devices use tactile switches associated with a keypad, where buttons or keys of the keypad are pressed to activate/deactivate the switch mechanisms. Some applications prefer electronic devices having low profiles. However, the switch mechanisms are typically mounted to the top surface of the circuit board and the thicknesses of the switch mechanisms add to the overall profile of the electronic device.
A need remains for electronic devices having low profiles for use in some applications.